The Prince And The Slaves (adopted)
by sonic1133
Summary: My first story. Amy is 12 when she is taken away from her mother to be sold at a slave auction where she meets a blue, to-be hedgehog slave. When a black hedgehog prince buys them both. Can Amy be falling for her owner or can she find her feelings for her blue friend?
1. Good-bye and Hello

**Chapter 1**

"Amy, you're twelve now. You know what that means." Amy's mother told Amy.

Amy nodded. She knew that when a slave was twelve years of age, he or she would be taken from the farm that they were born and raised at to a slave auction. The thought of being separated from her mother sadden Amy.

The slave keeper of the farm, opened the door and led Amy out. Slaves that refused to follow would be killed before their mother's very eyes. Amy loved her mother and did not want to make her mother cry.

Amy went into the old, cheap slave wagon. The back was never fixed but the front was refurbished almost always. Amy held her tears back as the wagon began to move. Slaves were not allowed to cry. If a slave did cry they would get whipped almost to the point of death.

When Amy got to the slave auction she was led to a cage that held a whimpering blue hedgehog. Amy prayed that the slave's whimpers would not be heard. Amy got in the cage with the hedgehog and he looked up.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "I was exploring my woodland home and I got captured and brought here."

"This is a slave auction. I'm sorry to say... but... you are going to be a slave." Amy told the hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog's eyes widen in alarm. "You mean that I going to be a slave?" he asked.

Amy decided to change the subject. "I'm Amy."

"My mother named me Sonic." the hedgehog said.

"Presenting his royal highness, Prince Shadow the hedgehog." The slave auction owner said.

Sonic's ears pricked up. He pushed Amy aside and looked through the bars of the cage. A carriage that was pulled by beautiful black horses appeared. As the coach pulled to a stop, a black and red hedgehog stepped out of the fancy carriage.


	2. A New Pair of Slaves

**Sorry about the wait! Here is the next chapter! And I wrote this one!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Pair of Slaves

The ebony hedgehog stepped out of the fancy carriage he was brought in and all eyes were on him as everyone in the room bowed before the prince. Shadow wore a brown leather belt with a golden buckle in the front and a sword attached to the side, white gloves and golden ring braces around his wrists, he had on a cape with black visible on the back and red hidden on the underside, he had a golden princes crown on his head, and a pair of rocket shoes specially tailored for him so he could run at top speeds.

As the ebony prince made his way to his seat in the action house, he looked over the group of soon to be slaves in the cages and out of the corner of his eye, spots pink before the potential slaves were taken to a back room to begin the intro for a single slave at a time.

As Amy was taken to the back room with all the other to-be slaves, she was scared, but at the same time trying to remain strong for her new blue hedgehog friend who was terrified of the situation he was in. Amy had managed to stop his tears before any of the slave keepers saw him, she did not want to see her new friend get whipped.

"I shouldn't even be here," the scared blue hedgehog whispered to his new friend. "All I wanted to do was take a walk around the forest, and these soldiers decide they're going to capture me and sell me off as a slave?!" Tears began to form in the blue one's eyes, and Amy immediately went to his side and calmed him down.

"Its okay. I'm here for you." the little pink hedgehog comforted. 'I just hope we can be bought by the same person. I don't want him to be alone.' Amy thought sadly.

There were nine others who were to be sold before it was Amy's turn to be auctioned off. Then, right after her, it would be Sonic's turn.

As the seventh slave was sold, the ebony hedgehog was waiting to see the slave he saw was pink.

'I wish I could of had a better view of that pink slave before the auction started.' the red striped hedgehog thought as he waited.

Soon, the seventh slave, who was a 16-year old brown rabbit, was sold to a black and white dog who looked around the age of 45.

Amy was now terrified, for it was her turn to be sold. "Our next slave to be sold goes by the name of Amy Rose." the blue bird announcer introduced as the pink hedgehog bravely stepped onto the viewing area for all to examine. Amy had on a white T- shirt and a pair of jeans with rips in the legs fabric, and her wrists were tied together with some rope.

Sonic watched and listened carefully to see who and for how much his only friend was going for.

When Amy first stepped out onto the viewing platform, Shadow had his eyes glued to her and never took them off of her. She was beautiful. Her rose pink quills, her jade green eyes the sparkled like the most precious of gems, but what really caught he ebony princes attention was the fact the she didn't show her fear while she was up there, even with all the eyes of the buyers on her looking her over deciding if they should place a bid or pass.

"Amy Rose is a 12-year old, female, pink hedgehog. Here best skill is cleaning and has no violence or crime record." the blue bird explained to the waiting audience, and Amy could see she had caught the eyes of quite a few bidders.

"Do I hear a ten, ten dollars?" Seven bidders put a number in the air. "How about twenty, twenty dollars?" Still the same bidders had their numbers up. The prince just kept going up, and up, and up, till it was a bidding war between a green hawk and a red price was at $235 as the bidding war raged on. The red striped ebony hedgehog now had his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He was amused by the offers the the pink hedgehog was getting. When the prince was at $250, Shadow called out, "A thousand dollars." nonchalantly. That's when many gasps were heard from audience and even one from Amy and a silent one from Sonic who was still listening. Everyone, even Amy, scanned the room to see who the bidder was, when the blue bird warned, "A thousand dollars going once," Silence. "Going twice!" Silence. "Last and final call, SOLD! For a thousand dollars! Would the owner of this slave please stand."

That's when the whole room went dead silent looking around for the bidder, and the shock on every bidder's face couldn't compare to the shock the on the new pink hedgehog slave's face when she saw, her new owner was none other than Prince Shadow the Hedgehog himself as he rose from his seat, walked up the stairs and over to where the blue bird was standing. The new slave owner handed the blue bird a satchel of gold worth $1000 and signed a document stating he was the official owner of his pink hedgehog slave. The bird motioned for the new slave to come and meet her new master. As she walked over to where the two were standing, the blue hedgehog knew right then and there that his chances of being with his only friend were slim to nothing.

The pink hedgehog bowed before the prince before another rope was attached to the one that was binding her hands to create a leash for her owner to hold on too. Although it wasn't really necessary because she walked without resistance behind her new master. As they walked of the stage, Amy glanced back to see the auction was continuing.

"Our next slave for action goes by the name, Sonic the Hedgehog." the blue bird announcer introduced.

At the sound of his name, Amy quickly turned to see her frightened friend make his way to the viewing platform she was just on. Not realizing the pink hedgehog had stopped walking, she felt a tug on her wrists.

"Come on." the ebony hedgehog prince called to his pink slave. Amy had a look of sorrow and fear in her eyes. She knew she was lucky to be with a nice owner, for some slaves would have been beaten or whipped for the face she had on her face. Shadow, wanting to stay on her good side walked back over to his new slave and ask, "What's wrong?"

The pink slave was surprised at her royal owner for not using force on her and actually asking her what her problem was. She was cautious as she spoke and didn't go over a whisper as she spoke. "That blue hedgehog up there... I'm his only friend and he is terrified of being a slave since he was taken from his home and family." The pink hedgehog pulled her strength together and asked her ebony owner,"Do you think that you might buy him? I just want to help him."

The royal hedgehog could see the desire to help this poor soul and decided he would grant her this one request. "A hundred dollars." the ebony prince called out as, again the room went silent.

"A hundred dollars going once," Silence. "Going twice!" Silence. "Last and final call, SOLD! For a hundred dollars!"

And using the same procedure the royal prince used when he got his first slave, he did it all over again for his second one.

The blue hedgehog stood there shell-shocked as he was motioned over. Sonic walked over, bowed before the royal prince who was now his owner, and, like Amy, another rope was attached to the one that bound his wrists making a leash.

The red striped prince then led his new blue hedgehog slave over to where his pink slave waited trying to contain a squeal of happiness.

Amy and Sonic were then led outside the auction house and brought over to the silver carriage that was being pulled my 4 pure black horses. The side door was opened by a golden cat in a navy uniform and held it open for the prince and his two new slaves to enter. Once they were all in, the golden car shut the door and returned to the reins and the carriage was soon set in motion with the sound of a slight whip and the trots of the horses hooves hitting the stone streets as the carriage and those inside, made there way back to the castle, Amy and Sonic's new home and prison.

* * *

**Please be nice when you R & R.**


End file.
